Silver Soul
by Grey-Eyed-Lion
Summary: During the Joi-wars the white demon disappeared for a little while. What happened to him? And what did he discover while he was gone? (Rubbish summary, please enjoy!) (In-Progress)
1. Chapter 1

In order to save space, this will apply for all chapters. If I feel like anything should be added, I will add it here.

**Warning:** Description/mention of blood, murder and mutilation.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Everything you recognize belongs to their respective owners.

Please read, enjoy and review ~

Chapter 1

The ground was red, but not because of the moon eclipse. It was red because of the blood. Some of the spilled blood was purple, even green, but most of it was red. Lying in this mostly-red pool of blood was countless corpses. Many of them where without one or more limbs and even more had a sword sticking out from their torso or other parts of their bodies.

In the midst of this mess was one lone warrior. This warrior had pale skin, white hair and white haori. His whole appearance was covered by blood and bruises. When he was clean he would surely look like an angel, but now, cowered in blood and dirt and speckled with bruises, he looked like a demon… a white demon.

This demon suddenly kneeled. He looked up at the blood-red moon and muttered his last words. "I'll be back… just… you… wait…"

The same moment the moon returned to its normal pale blue colour the light faded from the warriors' eyes and he fell to the ground, becoming just another drop in an ocean of corpses.

The rumours where spreading like fire in dry grass and oil. They had existed for about a month, but Kyoraku Shunsui hadn't paid them any mind, before now.

It was a cool autumn evening and the 8th squad captain enjoyed a cup (or 13) of sake with some of his seated officers when the rumour came up.

"Have you heard about the white samurai in the 78th district?" The 6th seat asked everyone. Some of the officers nodded and made sounds of agreement, the rest made sounds of disagreement. One of the disagreeing cleared his throat before he spoke.

"Please elaborate."

The next day a captain-meeting was held, nothing special, just a regular meeting in order to keep up with just what the other squads were doing or get assigned just another mission from the captain commander.

Not that Shunsui cared much for this, he just wanted to go back to Ukitake Jushiro's barracks and have a drink with his old best friend, or maybe just have some tea. But he knew that was not going to happen because of his demon vice-captain, Yadomaru Lisa. She never let him go anywhere before he was done with all his paperwork. And that was a lot of paperwork! Especially since she rarely did any of her own, so he had to do it. What a demon.

Then the captain commander of the Gotei 13 hit the floor with his walking cane in order to get everyone to quit their lightheaded conversations and focus on the task at hand.

"There has been given information about a promising swordsman in district 78. I want captain Shihoin and vice-captain Sarugaki to bring this man to the Ukitake residence where he will be trained by captain Ukitake and captain Kyoraku until they deem him worthy of being a soul reaper."

'Looks like he took my letter seriously' Shunsui thought, he had sent a letter to the captain commander right after he got home from the town yesterday. In this letter he wrote about the man from the rumours and proposed to train him in the ways of a soul reaper.

It looked like Yamamoto Genryuusai Shigekuni thought this was a good idea.

It was not uncommon to see stray cats in district 78. However, it was highly unusual to see an unstarved black cat in the middle of the main street in the middle of the day. And even more unusual was the fact that the cat was stalked by a short female soul reaper with blond hair in two straight pigtails and mean brown eyes. The least unusual with this picture is the fact that the cat stalked a man.

This man in himself was unusual. His hair was past ear-length at the front and reached to below his shoulders at the back. The hair was in a pale silver-ish colour and looked like it had been through a treatment in order to become so curly, but (secret) it was naturally that way. The man's eyes were not very usual either. They were a deep red colour and looked lifeless, like they belonged to a dead fish. His attire however was not that unusual. He wore a short kimono in a plain grey colour with some patches on and a stain which looked suspiciously like blood or curry, one can never tell. In his obi hung a katana in its sheath.

The man suddenly stopped and turned towards the cat's stalker. "You can come out now, soul rapper." He said calmly while placing a hand on his katana-handle.

"Not bad for a dead-fish-eyed-pervert-with-natural-perm." The female soul reaper commented as she stepped out from the shadow of a building.

"Why thank you, flat-chested-lill'-girly." He answered as he began to pick his nose with his left pinkie.

"You-" She yelled as she lounged at him with in rage. "Who is a flat-chest?!"

"You." He answered in a clam voice as he dodged her repeated hand-to-hand-combat attacks with ease, his pinkie never leaving his nose.

After a while she got tired of all the small attacks and put all her power into one ass-kicking, neck-breaking, baby-scaring punch. This punch was to powerful the air around her seemed to start moving. "DIE, YOU DEAD-FISH-EYED-PERVERT-WITH-NATRUAL-PERM!" she yelled at the top of her lungs as she launched her attack.

However this punch was easily blocked by a dark skinned, curvy woman with short purple hair and startling yellow eyes. But her eyes were not the most startling thin about her. She was completely nude.

Behind her stood the dead-fish-eyed-pervert-with-natural-perm named Sakata Gintoki who currently suffered from a massive nosebleed.

"We were told to bring him back _unharmed_." Said the naked woman, also known as Shihoin Yoruichi, to the not-so-naked girl, also known as Sarugaki Hiyori.

"But he irritated me!" she Hiyori defended herself while pointing at Gintoki for good measure.

Yoruichi turned towards the man before she placed her hand in front of his face. He looked at her with a confused look on face before his eyes suddenly became heavy. "Inemuri." Was the last word he heard before he surrendered to the obviation of unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**(AN:I just realised that I don't know how to edit the first chapter so I will just throw in some warnings about stuff that might happen: Shonen ai (between Jushiro and Shunsui, nothing exclipt or dominant, just some kissing and handholding and stuff like that), violence, cursing and stuff like that.**

**I've actually had this nearly done for a while... I was four lines short and thought I had half of the chapter left, but then i realised, "Hey, this works nicely!"**

**I also **realised **that Gintoki reminds me of Edward Elric... So another warning: OOC-ness.**

**Read, Review and enjoy!)**

Chapter 2

When Sakata Gintoki awoke he was laying on a clean futon in an expensive-but-plain-looking room decorated in old fashioned Japanese style, just like the rest of Soul Society.

He sat carefully up and took a quick look around the room. Leaning against one wall was a seemingly drunk man in a soul reaper uniform, a captain judging by the haori with raspberry pink lining he wore. Over his shoulders rested a pink flower-patterned kimono. A straw hat hid large parts of his face, but what could be seen was a handsome jaw with at least two days of beard. His hair was long, brown and slightly curly. His skin was tanned and every visible part of his body was donned in body hair.

The only piece of furniture was a plain desk. In front of this desk sat a pale man in a soul reaper uniform. He also wore a haori, but this one with maroon lining and the japaneese characters for '13' on the back just barely visible underneath his pure white hair which reached to his lower back. The hair moved gently from side to side because of the wind that came into the room through the open sliding-door.

The man looked like he was doing paper-work.

But Gintoki did not find any of this particularly alluring. What caught his eye was the fact that there was only one weapon in the entire room. This weapon was his katana and laid beside his futon.

He quickly and silently grabbed the katana before he lounged towards the white-haired man. During his launch he unsheathed the blade. Now he stood directly behind the white haired and pale Shinigami with the katana pointing at his neck. "Who are you and what the hell am I doing here? And where the hell is 'here'?!"

"I am Ukitake Jushiro, captain of the 13th squad and…" He gestured towards the passed out drunk. "…this is the captain of the 8th squad, Kyoraku Shunsui.

The drunk moved a bit, like he understood that Ukitake had talked about him.

The 13th captain placed his brush on some sort of brush holder. He was amazingly calm considering the lethal weapon pointed at his neck.

"You are in my house, near the 13th squad's barracks." He sighed. "The captain-commander of the Gotei 13 decided that Shunsui and I would get the pleasure of your training… We were also ordered to apologise for vice-captain Sarugaki's violent outburst."

The only not-captain in the room began to snicker. "Sarugaki, as in 'monkey-brat'?" After the pale captains confirming nod he burst out laughing. He let his katana drop to floor in order to clutch his stomach. His laugh would have awoken anyone in the Soul Society except for the sleeping drunk named Shunsui.

When he finally stopped laughing he looked up his eyes met the pale man's bright emerald-green eyes.

"C-Continue."

"Both Shunsi and I have been soul reaper for more than a millennia and as I have a lot of spare time, we got the job."

"Why do you two not wield any weapons and yet, you let me have one easily accessible?"

"In order to make you feel more secure without endangering our lives."

"Do you mean that you could easily defend yourselves against me with your bare hands?" This seemed weird to Gintoki as none of them looked like the type for hand-to-hand combat, but he didn't find it weird as they after all were captains.

"No, we are both masters of Kido."

"Of what-did-you-say?"

"Kido, it's a fancy word for magic." Ukitake explained." They are spells some souls and nearly all soul reapers are able to use, barriers, destructive spells, binding spells and sealing spells."

"Hm…" This sound did not actually make Ukitake believe that Gintoki had gotten the message.

"We'll show you." Ukitake said as he got to his feet before he walked to the drunk and began to shake him awake. The drunk muttered something incomprehendable about girls, alcohol and flowers.

"Please get up and help me with the demonstration, Shun… "

"Ju-chan." Shunsui sing-sang as he embraced Ukitake tenderly.

"On second thought, Shun, go home, you are drunk."

"But Ju-chan." He whined and tightened his embrace.

"Shun, vice-captain Yadomaru will soon come to see if you are working or not." At this the tanned soul reaper released the embrace and stood up. "We have some spells to show." He said, suddenly sober.

Ukitake sighed and moved to the garden, Shunsui and Gintoki trailing after him like lost puppies.

The garden was an old fashioned Japanese-style garden with a pound, a fancy thing made of bamboo that made a sound when it had gotten enough water in it, quite a few different flowers and tree cherry-threes.

"Now Shun will create a shield and I will attack it with a spell, I will explain more later, ok?"

Gintoki nodded.

"Bakudo 81, Splitting Void." Ukitake said in a clear and authorative voice as a transparent rectangular wall formed between him and Shunsui.

"Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all cration, flutter wings, ye who bears the name of man! On the wall of blue flame, inscribe a twin lotus. In the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far heavens." After the incarnation was done, Shunsui pointed his left middle and index finger towards Ukitake's wall. "Hado 73, Twin Lotus Blue Fire, Crash Down."

From his fingers emerged an amazing amount of blue fire. This fire shoot towards Ukitake's shield, but was easily blocked, but the pressure was still enough to send Gintoki back a few meters even though he was standing 30-40 meters away from the impact and was a trained warrior.

Grass and plants were burnt and some stones had scorch marks after the fire. Gintoki looked truly amazed.

"Impressive shit." He commented.

"Thank you." Ukitake said with a small smile as he dismissed the barrier.

"But why did Pinky use an incarnation while Shiro-chan didn't?"

"Pinky?"

"I choose to not use one, and Shun choose to use one." Jushiro explained. "Normally an incarnation will increase the power of a spell, but soul reapers who are not skilled enough with spells will have to use an incarnation in order for the spell to work."

"I sort of get it…" Gintoki took a short thinking break. "So I will have to use the incarnation-crap?"

"Yes, you will, at least for a while." Jushiro answered. "And one more thing, spells of higher numbers are both harder to use and more powerful than the one with a lower number The numbers are from 1 to 99 in both hado and bakudo, barriers are a different story."

"So… are you going to teach me this stuff?" Gintoki asked. He tried to remain pokerfaced, but it was hard. 'This may be a big step in the right direction!' He thought.

"Only if you are willing to become a soul reaper." Shunsui replied in his usual sing-song voice.

"And what is a soul rapper?"

"Soul reapers, not rappers are spirits, souls of dead people, who undergo training in order to fight evil spirits and rescue spirits in the world of living. The spirits in the word of living will become evil spirits or hollows if they are left alone for too long." Jushiro explained.

"So… How long does this training take?"

Yes, Gintoki wanted to go back to the 'world of living', he felt that his fight was not over yet, that he had to return. But he had no clue how he was going to do that and he couldn't exactly ask either… So he felt that he needed to become a soul reaper in order to get a bether understanding of this world and hopefully find a way to return to his comrades.

**(AN: And to my followers and reviewers, thank you so much, you realy made my week, I will take your reviews/follows to heart!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(AN: I deeply apologise for the long wait.. I have tons of excuses but no reasons)**

**Chapter 3**

_Dear Captain-Commander Yamamoto Genryusai Shigekuni_

_Gintoki Sakata is making grate progress in his training. He was already an expert with the sword when he arrived so we only trained him for about 2 mounts before he could hold his own against captain Kyoraku and beat me. _

_The 2__nd__ squad's 3__rd__ seat got the main duty of training him in hand-to-hand combat. It took Sakata a bit under 8 months to reach expert level. He has a talent for hand-to-hand combat according to the 3__rd__ seat. He is now able to hold his own against captain Shihoin's bodyguard, Soi-Fong in sparring without use of weapons on either side. _

_His spell-training also went flawless, he can now use spells in 40-level without incarnations, and use spells in the 80-level with incarnations, although, he hates to memorize the incarnations. The power behind the spells are on the level of a vice-captain's. _

_He newly got to know the name of his soul slayer, its name is, if my memory serves me tight,"Ginsui". Literally meaning "silver water" and is a water soul slayer. He's currently training with captain Kyoraku, who have studied water soul slayers just in order to help Sakata train. Sakata is not too found of this power, as he prefers to fight close range battle but he says he'll master it. When he has reached expert level with his soul slayer's first release ability captain Kyoraku and I will bring him to the first held captain's meeting._

_13__th__ squad captain Ukitake Jushiro_

**.~8~.**

There was a wide field just outside of district 33 which was often used for training. The field had relatively tall grass, few trees and a surprisingly large amount of boulders.

This training ground was currently occupied by aspiring soul reaper Sakata Gintoki and the two captains who were put in charge of his training. Yes, you guessed it, Ukitake Jushiro and Kyoraku Shunsui.

"One last time and I think we're done!" Shunsui yelled to a very wet Gintoki with an odd looking jutte in his right hand. The jutte had a traditional katana hilt with pale platinum colored metal and deep ocean blue threads. The weapon in itself had no sharp edges and was the same platinum color as the hilt and guard.

"Shure thing, Pinky!" The soaked apprentice yelled and fired consecutive and warying amounts of water at different boulders and even some of the flying pieces of newly shattered boulders.

Shunsui smiled a little smile before he yelled "OK, that's it, your training is done and you will be assigned a squad during the next meeting, Juu'll get one of his 3rd seats to get you!"

Gintoki showed his thumb to them and started to walk home.

"He's going to blow up something during the meeting, right?"

"We'll see, Juu, we'll see…"

**.~8~.**

Right after he started his training Gintoki got a little flat in the 18th district. This is where he was headed now.

It was not the largest apartment. It wasn't the most fancy one either, but it had all he needed except for one thing. It had nothing to soothe his feeling that something was off. It was not like he had any proof or any reason to me suspicious at all, it was just a feeling. A smell in the spiritual atmosphere if you like. It smelled like blood, war and despair.

It reminded him of a feeling he had when he was a child. It reminded him of the smell in the air right before the war reached his childhood village.

He shook his head and turned the key. He would investigate another day…

**.~8~.**

He grumbled all the way to the meeting the next day. The overenthusiastic 3rd seats had woken him from his peaceful slumber 3 hours before he had planned to wake up.

Seriously, he bathed, dressed ate and went to the 1st squad barracks with 2 ½ hours to spare and the annoying 3rd seats refused to let him leave the waiting room. Seriously, 2 ½ hours of empty nothingness.

He used that time to do something he never really did. He thought and he planned. He thought about the past and planned when he would do research and when he would investigate the odd and uneasy feeling lurking underneath his skin.

It wasn't before 15 minutes before the meeting started that he was thrown out of his train of thought by an old man with unbelievably many wrinkles. He had a nearly fully closed uniform. The complete opposite of Gintoki's extremely reveling uniform. The man also had a white haori with a cobalt blue lining. He had a pale blue muffler which totally hid any and all skin beneath his neck. He also wore black hand guards and his hair gray hair was pulled back by hair gel.

The man behind him was more bland. He had plain black hair, a plain soul reaper uniform and a plain katana. The only noticeable feature about him was the kenseikan in his hair.

Gintoki lifted his hand in a silent greeting and received a skeptical look as thanks from the old man.

The next duo was a mean looking woman with black and gray hair in a knot. She dragged a man with long blonde wavy hair after her by his ear. By the look of it the man was a captain.

After that the captains and vice-captains arrived in quick succession, the last one being Shunsui who arrived just as the doors opened.

"Follow me Gintoki, and stand behind my vice-captain." He quickly but calmly instructed as they walked through the massive doors.

The room on the other side of the door was massive, the distance between the celling and floor being at least 6 meters. The walls were a lovely shade of burgundy and the floor was yellow-ich wood. The middle of the wall opposing the entrance was pale yellow. In front of this piece of the wall stood an old man with the longest beard ever. He was totally bald, had the eyebrows of a saint and the scars of a veteran. He wore the standard uniform and a captain's haori. He leaned heavily on a wooden cane.

The captains lined up in two tidy lines on either side of the old man with their respective vice-captains two meters behind them and Gintoki half a meter behind Shunsui's decisive black haired vice-captain with short hakama, glasses and an unhealthy reading obsession.

The first half of the meeting proceeded in a calm and boring manner. The topics discussed were everything from "the 11th squad destroyed…" to "give us less paperwork bloody sadistic arseholes!"

Then finally just when Gintoki thought he could fall asleep standing the old man with the cane said: "And today's last topic is the topic of Gintoki Sakata. As you may remember we discussed a promising swordsman in the 78th district some time back. Now he is done with his training and will take a place in one of the squads. Captain Kyoraku, captain Ukitake, what rank do you think he is worthy of?"

Both Shunsui and Jushiro took two steps towards the middle of the rows and turned towards the supreme leader of the Gotei 13.

"He is of high ability, he could certainly be a 2nd or 3rd seat, but he is lazy and will most certainly try to escape from his paperwork." Jushiro reported. "I would say he's suited for the 11th squad… but I would like to have him as my vice-captain."

A hush fell over the room. Everyone was staring at Jushiro except for Shunsui and the captain-general. Shunsui looked thoughtfully at the roof and the captain-general looked at Jushiro with an almost bored expression. "Give me your reasons." He demanded.

Jushiro squared his shoulders before he started to speak. "He has the fighting ability of a vice-captain, he has the brain of one and my squad needs a vice-captain. Especially with my… Regular absences."

The room entered a one minute period of silence before captain-commander Yamamoto broke it. "Very well. Starting tomorrow Sakata Gintoki will serve as the vice-captain of the 13th squad. Dismissed!"

**(AN: I will try to update more often than once every half-year... promise...)**


End file.
